Fix You Too
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Hodgins is giving the most important speech of his life.


I don't own Bones, or Coldplay but if you want to give it to me I'll accept. Please enjoy and review

"When did I know that I was in love with Angela?

It definitely wasn't the moment I first met her? No, that was lust.

I cannot tell a lie, the first thing I though when I saw you was ….."

"'DAMN She is one fine representation of a woman' My eyes roamed, my mouth probably watered. There was no doubt that I, Dr. Jack Hodgins thought that Angela Montenegro was hot."

"But when I looked at you with love and not lust, I knew and still to this day know that you are the most beautiful creature ever to walk this green Earth."

"For the longest time though, you wouldn't really notice me, well….not in the way that I wanted you to notice me."

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

"I tried to convince myself that I was ok with just being 'friends'."

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

"But you took up most of my thoughts. When I thought about prokaryotic algae I thought of you, because I know that I could never live without you. Or how a flesh fly larvae can survive by eating…….well maybe that's not a good example, but the point is, is that WE work."

"Sometimes I stayed up all night thinking about you, not in a dirty way…..most of the time, most of the time I thought about how we'd be perfect for each other."

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
_

"And then you said the words that all men dread 'Let's just be friends'

God, how 4 words can crush a man's heart."

_Stuck in reverse  
_

"But then it happened. The case that changed my life."

"At first I thought I was gonna die, which is logical since I was buried alive in a car."

"Who would've thought that the moment you pulled me out of the sand and kissed me on the lips would have given me a brand new start at life? "

"Yeah so I was crying, whatever, you would too if you thought you were taking your last breath, but all of a sudden you get rescued by the women of your dreams."

"At that moment I knew two things. That nothing could be worse than dying without telling someone you love, that you love them."

"I'll never let that happen again. I'll never let it get close to happening again." 

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?  
_

"You know that toast that sailors give?

'To our wives and mistresses, may they never meet'"

"Well I'm really glad that I'm not a sailor, because I definitely wouldn't fit in, your more than enough woman for me. And I hope that I can always be more than enough man for you. I know we've both had a lot of trysts and relationships, but none of those matter now. It's just me and you."

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"I knew that I'd never give up on you, that night at the swing set, when I was pushing you higher and higher. And you were laughing and having fun. I knew."

_High up above or down below_

"I knew that I'd never let you go."

_When you too in love to let it go_

_If you never try you'll never know_

_Just watch and learn_

"You are my saving grace Ange.

I know I drive you crazy most of the time with my theories. Which are all true by the way. "

"But I love, that you love me, for who I am."_  
_  
_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you  
_

"I'm stubborn and you know it.

You've seen me at my best, and at my worst.

You've made me laugh, you've seen me cry…..multiple times.

Thanks for comforting me when I had those nightmares by the way.

They always went away when you were near."

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I...  
_

"We're different that's for sure, I'm bugs and slime and you're the perfect artist.

But I promise you that I'll only talk about bugs and slime at work, if you promise to give me your self-portrait."

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

"I love you" 

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"And so Miss Montenegro I ask you here in front of our friends."

On bended knee I asked her. And on bended knee she accepted.

Making me the happiest man to ever walk the halls of the Jeffersonian.

Hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
